vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Kusaka
|-|Masato Kusaka= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kaixa= Summary Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato) is a member of Ryusei School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. Kusaka is also a childhood friend of Mari, having fallen in love with her after she once saved him from bullies to the point of destroying any obstacles between them. To that end, Kusaka uses the Kaixa Gear to become Kamen Rider Kaixa (仮面ライダーカイザ Kamen Raidā Kaiza) to destroy the Orphnochs with extreme prejudice for the events that occurred at the Ryusei School reunion, having developed a compulsion to wipe his hands of the blood he imagined spilled that night. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C Name: Kamen Rider Kaixa, Masato Kusaka Origin: Kamen Rider 555 Gender: '''Male '''Age: 26-27 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ultimate Finder visor gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision), Energy Manipulation (Kaixa can execute his attack, producing a energy drill to slam into the target to stun it while Kaixa drops down for the deathblow), Energy Projection with Kaixa Phone (Allows Kaixa to convert the Kaixa Phone into Phone Blaster Mode and fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy), Summoning (He can summon the Jet Sliger to aid him in combat. Though, it was never used in the show) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Faiz) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman movement speed (15.8 m/s) with Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class (Physically stronger than Base Faiz) Durability: ''' '''Human level | Large Building level (Took a beating from Faiz with no injuries afterwards) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended to hundreds of meters with Kaixa Gear Standard Equipment: *'Kaixa Driver:' Kaixa transformation belt. *'Kaixa Phone:' Kaixa Driver control unit. *'Kaixa Shot:' Knuckle-duster modeled after a digital camera that Kaixa uses in his rider punch attacks. *'Kaixa Pointer:' A pair of binoculars that Kaixa uses in his rider kick attacks. *'Kaixa Blaygun:' A special weapon with pistol, dagger and lightsaber modes. *'Side Basshar:' Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. In Battle Mode, the Side Basshar is armed with various weapons: the right arm equipped with the four-barreled Photon Vulcan and double-pincered Heat Point that can generate heat up to 2000°C, the left arm with the X-zap Buster that can fire 6 Smart Brain multistage sidewinder mini-missiles (each sidewinder able to split further into 8 micro-missiles with a range of 2400 meters) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Kaixa Phone must be recharged after a few shots. If he transforms into Kaixa too much the belt will eventually drain his life energy and kill him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kaixa's finishing moves, which give him a tremendous power boost, are known as Exceed Charges. *'Gold Smash:' A Rider Kick attack where Kaixa uses the Kaixa Pointer to produce an energy drill to stun the target while he drop kicks for the deathblow. *'Grand Impact:' A Rider Punch where Kaixa uses the Kaixa Shot. *'Kaixa Slash: '''A Rider Slash where he cocks the hammer of the Kaixa Blaygun and fires a constricting energy net from the gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. '''Key:' Masato Kusaka | Kamen Rider Kaixa Gallery > Masato Kusaka - Kamen Rider Kaixa Henshin and Exceed Charge! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Bikers Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Zi-O Appearances